


Of hearts and libidos

by hollsteinlover



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Carmilla (Web Series), Lost Girl (TV), Parks and Recreation, Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, light dom / sub elements, rough-ish sex, super disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollsteinlover/pseuds/hollsteinlover
Summary: Just a series of more or less smutty one-shots with your fave female characters.





	1. A change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin was just supposed to rest for a few hours, not sleep with the cute waitress' sister

I couldn't believe myself. This was just supposed to be a resting stop between two places, somewhere I could lie down for a bit, get drunk and rest. What wasn't supposed to happen was me flirting relentlessly with the cute waitress' sister and sleep with her. Not by a long shot. I should be on the road again already, not wondering how I can get out of this mess without looking like a bitch.

"Let me guess - you're wondering how you can get out of this without being the bad guy" a voice said, interrupting my thougths.

"How-"

She grinned "Not my first one night stand, believe it or not". For someone who'd drunk as much whiskey as she had just a few hours back, she shouldn't be this sprightly.

"I wouldn't say no to a repeat session" she said with a shameless grin.

What was her name again? Something with a W, like her sister...

"Wynonna" I murmured.

"Yes?" she said.

Shit.

"Look, I don't do feelings. Been there done that."

Wynonna grinned. "Good. Doc and Dolls, they're good guys, salt of the earth, but... sometimes I just wanna fuck".

Well damn. I thought it had just been the alcohol that had loosened her tongue but apparently, she just was that outspoken. I had often wondered what it was bout Bo that had made me lose my goddamn mind. I had run away trying to wrap my brain around that but I was starting to think it was just sarcastic brunettes that did it for me.

"What, cat got your tongue? Hang on, let me get it for you".

That said, she pulled on my t-shirt and frenched me for a good few minutes. Or was it seconds? Hard to tell when you're getting kissed like you were dying and the antidote was in the spit.

"So. I ask again. Down for round two?"

Of course I was, only a fool wouldn't be. But my plans.... On second thought, screw my plans. I had a hot woman right there ready and willing to try and make me scream her name and I sure as hell wasn't going to let plans stop her from that. Besides, there was just something about Wynonna Earp I couldn't put my finger on but I wanted to dig deeper in. Something about what her body was keen to tell but her eyes weren't. Something about wanting to run...

"Ugh".

My thoughts get short-circuited because Wynonna managed to pull down my pants and now she's trying to get her tongue as deep inside me as she can. I bury a hand in her hair to have her look at me and say "one finger. Please" Her eyes light up like christmas and she puts a finger in my ass which is just what I needed to come harder than I can remember. Even with Bo. It's gotta mean something, right?

It's gotta mean something that I'm ready to throw my plans out the window when I've always been averse to change. I'll think about it later cause right now there's a hot naked brunette dying for some valkyrie attention.


	2. Sugar and / or Spice pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pretty Little Liars have their yearly meeting and nobody has changed. Or have they?

From the moment I smelled her perfume I knew meeting her was going to be inevitable. I went to Hannah because if there's somebody who likes to meddle with other persons' love lives, it's her. God knows I love her and her big heart but sometimes I just wish she wasn't so keen to spread happiness all around.

A few hours later I gave up on having a good time. Not with that perfume permeating the air. Was I the only one who smelled it? It's a shame too, I'd been looking forward to our high school reunion, as strange as that may sound. I think I just needed to make sure other people had managed to have a normal life. Especially Jenna and Mona, though I rather doubted they'd make an appearance. Not that I could blame them. But if everything failed, it was still the perfect occasion to let our hair down, have a few too many drinks than is necessary and talk shit about exes. Better halves not invited.  
But obviously, that wasn't going to happen this time, because every time I felt like I wouldn't have to think about her anymore, her perfume filled my nose. Soft, but insistent. 

Eventually, I gave up and went up to my room, under the pretense of a headache. I don't know if they believe me or not. I know Hanners didn't, I know people think she's dense, but she was always better than the rest of them at seeing through my half-baked lies.

I was laying on the bed with no chance at all of falling asleep when I heard the connecting door open and that faint perfume filled in my nostrils. 

"Paige? Come in" I said. Might as well get it over with if I wanted to have a good time.

She leaned on the door, her arms crossed and it was difficult for me to connect the teenage girl I had gotten to know who was a ball of rage and feelings she couldn't deal with the laid-back one I saw here. 

"Hey, Ems. I wasn't sure I was gonna come. But then I read your mail..."

'My mail?' I thought. I was gonna have to talk to Hanners about personal boundaries.

"How you been Paige? Good to see you" Because no matter what my feelings about my first real love may have been, Paige McCullers was a sight to behold.

"Oh, you know," she said and shrugged. "Life. What you gonna do about it". 

"I heard about you and Allison" she went on. I almost groaned. Who hadn't at that point. The girl who came back from the dead almost marrying the girl who had an unhealthy crush on her back in the day. Makes for amazing gossip in a dead-end town.

"She hurt you?" That was Paige right there. Always worried someone was going to hurt me. And let's face it, it wasn't completely unfounded. 

It was my turn to shrug. I got over it, mostly. We just weren't right for each other, you know."

"What about us?" Paige cautiously asked, though her eyes betrayed her real question. Paige and Allison. One wears her heart on her sleeve, the other takes it out, burns it up and throws the ashes in an urn six feet under the sea for good measure. 

"Different place, different time..." I hedged.

"Different girl you had a crush on" Paige couldn't help spitting out.

"You left for Cali, what was I supposed to do!" I said.

"I don't know, come with me?" she said, her anger clear.

"You know I couldn't have done that, Paige." I said, hoping she'd understand. Or at least let that argument go because God knew we had been through it enough times.

Paige calmed down. She had grown much better at that with age. 

"It's ok" she said. "I got a girlfriend down in Cali anyway. I should get back to her".

Before she closed the connecting door again she said "Don't let us get to you again, Ems. You're better than that".

I was relieved Paige had found someone new though I wasn't totally sure she hadn't just said it to make me feel better about letting her go. Paige McCullers was always going to try and protect me it seemed. 

When I woke up it was to find Hannah's body wrapped around mine. She did that sometimes I was down, and somehow she always knew when I was down.

"Hannah? What time is it?"

"2:30" came the mumbled reply.

"What you doing up there"

"Party stopped being fun" came another mumbled reply.

"Noise. Music. Alcohol".

"Aren't those things you like?" I asked.

"People change" she said.

I frowned. This wasn't the Hannah I knew. The Hannah I knew would have talked my ear off if I let her and was the happiest person I knew. I had to go the bottom ofo this.

"What gives, Hanners?" I said, switching on the light.

"Well, I thought you'd be with Paige and then I saw her go hail a cab to the airport so I thought-"

"So it was you!" I exclaimed. Another thought struck me. "How come you're in my room anyway. It was locked. 

"Mona might have taught me a few things" Hannah admitted. "You gotta admit it came in handy".

"Sleep, now" I decided "Talk tomorrow".

Hannah grinned "sounds good to me".

"Night Hannah"

"Night Emy"


	3. Lena Luthor's superfeelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has zero game and Kara is an adorable dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... funny story. I wanted to write some light-hearted smut and it turned out to be 2k of feelings with a side of smut. Oops? I hope you'll enjoy this cause it was a ton of fun to write!

Lena Luthor wasn't sure how much more bubbliness she could take from Kara without bursting. It had been easier when she was just Kara Danvers, intrepid journalist, and budding friend. But when Lena had figured out she was Supergirl, things had changed.

For one thing, Kara hadn't reacted at all like Lena thought she would. Faced with the fact that Lena knew she was Supergirl, had maybe always known, Kara had just let out a groan. "Finally! You know how hard it was to keep that a secret from you? Because it was hard", she added for good measure. She hadn't done a very good job of hiding it to be fair, but Lena saw no need to tell her as much. 

That secret out, their friendship had finally been able to blossom, to the point of not even needing the increasingly flimsy excuse of having an interview with Lena Luthor. Because really, how many interviews a month can a woman give, even if she's the sister of the infamous Lex Luthor?

Sometimes she wished her brother and Kara's cousin weren't mortal enemies but that was a problem something even Lena's brilliant mind couldn't solve. Unless she had a time machine. Which she didn't have. Yet. 

What made things even more difficult had been Lena's slow realization about her less than platonic feelings for the super girl. She wasn't even aware she could have these feelings for another woman, so to say that staring in Kara's baby blue eyes like a love-struck teenager had taken her by surprise was the understatement of the century in her mind. 

Lena Luthor thrived on logic. When everything else had failed her, her brain and what that brain could achieve had never let her down. But no matter how much she thought about it, she just couldn't make heads or tail of these vexing feelings for the alien.

Not that Kara wasn't desirable. She had the uncanny ability to know when Lena wanted to be left alone or when she just pretended she did. She knew when to back down and when to insist. She knew when to make a pithy joke or show concern. In short, she was perfect. And yet, Lena Luthor, who had stared more than once in the barrel of a gun, sometimes literal ones, found herself tongue-tied when it came to admitting her feelings. what was wrong with that picture?

In the middle of one of Kara's long stories about her boss and the entertaining excuses she was forced to come up with to protect the city and her identity, it suddenly came to her. This was not a situation that called for subtlety. This was Gordian's knot and she was going to have the strength to be the sword to cut through it.

Lena gave herself a little pep talk. She could do this. No problem. Scared? Lena Luthor was never scared! Her mental encouragement went in that vein for a while until she realized Kara had stopped talking and was looking at her in a concerned way.

"Lena? Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah" the brunette answered, trying not to look in Kara's disconcerting blue eyes. 

She took Kara's hand. "Look, there's something I gotta tell you and it's kinda difficult for me, so bear me out?" 

She didn't need to see Kara to know the blonde was nodding, her eyes stuck to her face.

Lena took a deep breath. 

"I like you, Kara. I always have. But what I think I've realized is that I like you as more than a friend."

That was it. Her big secret was out, finally. Lena couldn't deny being relieved even though she had no idea how Kara would react. Whatever nightmare she feared was going to come to pass, Kara still managed to surprise her.

She put a finger under her chin so she could see in Kara's baby blue eyes.

"What took you so long?" asked Kara softly.

Lena was shocked and Kara giggled. "I'm not as oblivious as you think I am, you know."

"But for the record? I would have waited even longer. I was always going to wait until you were ready. You're worth it". Her voice left no place to ambiguity and Lena saw clearer than ever the woman of steel behind the soft curves. How the hell was she expected not to melt with words like these?

So, instead of babbling on and making a complete fool out of herself, Lena Luthor made the only decision she could. Because Lena Luther was certainly no fool. 

The first time her lips met Kara's it was even better than what she had imagined when she was alone in her bed. Softer and more tender, but Kara was a way better kisser than the innocent virgin Lena sometimes thought she was.

She put her on the table. She'd been dreaming of doing this for a while and she was going to enjoy every second out of it.

"You gotta say if you want me to stop, alright?" she told Kara.

Kara just smiled and said "ok, but I know you'll never hurt me."

"still. You gotta promise me, or I'll stop"

"ok, ok, I.. oh my god! that feels so good! don't stop!"

Lena had used the distraction to put her hand inside Kara's underwear and wiggle her fingers. She wasn't expecting the kind of reaction Kara had. She also wasn't expecting her orgasm to come soon or for it to be so hard. But it was and left Kara disheveled and sweaty. 'She never looked so beautiful' thought Lena.

 

She had to show Kara how much her words and actions were like balm on her soul. And Lena could think of no more enjoyable than this.

She gave Kara a few minutes to regroup and when she was about to put up her skirt she said in a voice that was more a purring "where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you by a long shot."

Kara licked her lips "oh?"

"I haven't even introduced you to the best part of me yet," she said, idly nibbling Kara's tongue in the hope she was as sensitive there as she was. 

"what's that?"

"My tongue" Lena whispered in her ear. "It's long. And very supple."

This was new grounds for her and right now, stuck between the hard edge of the desk and Lena's warm body she just knew one thing: she wanted more of what Lena had to offer. Much more.

"I-I think you should show me," said Kara, with more certainty than she felt..

"I think that's a great idea and smiled at the eagerness Kara showed to get undressed. When she stood in front of her, Lena had to take a pause to drink it all in. She was just... beautiful. Or maybe it was some alien pheromones making her think that? She'd have to ask Kara. Later. Because right now, all she wanted to do was show the woman in front of her how beautiful she thought she was. She was going to write her a love letter with her tongue.

They'd have to be more comfortable with what she had in mind though. "Come on, hun" this won't do it," she said to the alien girl. Sometimes it paid to be the boss and having a comfortable bed in your office was just one of these perks. "Lie down, make yourself comfy and I'm gonna take you on a ride."

Lena could see Kara had a quip ready on her lips but she didn't give her the chance to express it. It may have been Lena's first time with a woman but she wouldn't have been Lena if she hadn't prepared herself as best as she could. Now she was hoping the hours she had spent on forums and watching erotica hadn't been a complete bust.

She started by planting a few soft kisses on Kara's legs, just to make her shiver with anticipation, but she quickly showed mercy to the girl she could see was already gearing for another orgasm and went to her pussy. She just hoped Kryptonian anatomy was in any way similar to human anatomy or she was well fucked. 

She gently took a lip in her mouth and was rewarded with Kara pulling a leg behind her head. She pulled out her tongue and started exploring the inside of Kara Zor-El (a thought that was still mind-boggling to her). Judging by her breathing, she was doing well. That being said, he desperately wanted Kara to come and she knew just what could set her off (Or at least she had read about it and it sounded like something Lena wanted to try). 

She made her tongue go hard and started plunging it into Kara in an increasingly fast rhythm until she had her scream vulgarities she didn't know she was capable of. 

Kara breathed in and out deeply and smiled at Lena and Lena was speechless for a bit because Kara's smile did things to her she had never understood. But now she was kinda ok with it if it meant they were together. Wait, were they together? Something else to talk about later.

"Well, that was fun," Kara said and Lena felt it was the understatement of the year. In fact, she couldn't wait to get back to 'having fun' but she thought it was only fair to let Kara rest for a while. She was going to give Kara some peace and quiet when she felt Kara grab her wrist.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I just thought you'd want to sleep...." she said and hesitated. What DID she want? What do people want after sex? Should she bring her something to eat? drink?

Before Lena's brain could go in overdrive Kara said "yeah, now you mention it, I am kinda sleepy... but I thought we'd lie down together? Or are you too busy miss CEO?"

Kara had tried to pass it as a light-hearted joke but Lena knew better. She needed to tread carefully. They both did. She had to be very exact about what she was going to say. Instead, she blurted "of course I'll sleep with you"

Kara snorted "I think we burnt that bridge".

Lena wanted to lay down but Kara stopped. 

"I meant, we could lie down, but you know, naked?"

She gestured to herself "seems only fair after all..."

Lena agreed. It was only fair for them to be both naked.

Lena started putting down her skirt when she felt a pair of blue eyes staring at her.  
Lena smirked. She bet she knew what was bothering the Kryptonian girl.

"There something you wanna tell me, Kara?"

"Nope," said Kara, her eyes not leaving Lena.

"Let me guess... you want to undress me?"

"Too tired, but put a pin on it for next time?" answered Kara. Lena couldn't help feeling smug about wiping out the cute reporter and also felt happy that Kara was actually talking about a next time as if it was a done deal.

"Hmm..." Lena said as if deep in thought. "I have an idea. How about I strip for you?"

That got an enthusiastic the strip didn't turn to be such a great idea after all. While Lena Luthor always came prepared, she had neglected to take into account her complete lack of rhythm or sensuality. Thankfully, Kara couldn't have cared less.

When they were both in bed, Kara swung a leg over Lena's body and buried her head in Lena's neck. She took a deep breath. "Hmm, how can someone smell as good as you... It should be outlawed". 

Lena chuckled "somebody's still a little bothered."

"I'm sorry" came a muffled sound.

"Kara," Lena said and Kara knew to look at her while she said. "I never want you to apologize for what you feel, ok?" In response, Kara kissed her and Lena would have been happy to fall asleep like that. Kara was still horny though and that was just something she couldn't have.

"Kara, i want to try something, is that ok?"

After a nod of confirmation, she grabbed hold of Kara's butt and slid it up and down her body. 

"Oh" Kara groaned. "that feels damn good"

"that's the point, Kara"

After a while, Kara understood how it worked and grabbed Lena's hands, moving her body up and down on her own and giving frenzied kisses to Lena. When she whimpered in her mouth, Lena knew she was good and done. 

"you good to go now?" asked Lena gently stroking her hair. Kara nodded and gave a half-hearted sleepy protest that Lena hadn't been taken care of and that she didn't want to be selfish but she wwas tired...

Lena interrupted Kara's adorable rambling with a last kiss.

"sleep love, tomorrow you can take care of me all day long if that's what you want".

Kara grinned and Lena wondered if she knew what she was getting herself into. Well, she supposed tomorrow was another day. At that, she smiled. 'Tomorrow' she thought. 'What a hell of a drug it is.' With that last thought she fell asleep, bodies, lives and souls of Kara El-Zor and Lena Luthor entwined.


	4. Say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Carmilla has too much fun taunting poor Laura.

“Carmilla….” I said with a little groan.

“What, cupcake?” she answered with a little dangerous twinkle in her eye.

“Your hand,” I said and gestured in its direction.

“What about it?” she asked and the twinkle in her eye grew bigger.

“It’s not that I’m not enjoying what it’s doing to me, but I need to concentrate,” I whispered.

Carmilla shrugged. “Then concentrate. What’s keeping you?”

“Could you maybe, I don’t know, stop suggestively stroking my leg all day long?”

“I suppose I could” Carmilla answered “but where would be the fun in that”.

That woman was going to make me lose my mind one day. 

“Besides, that lecture is boring. And the professor is boring. If you really need lessons on 18th-century gothic literature I’d be more than happy to be your one-on-one tutor.”

“Carmilla, we’ve tried that and we both know that these private lessons never end in any constructive way.”

“I don’t know about that” Carmilla grinned. “I’ve learned plenty”.

She gave me a look suggesting exactly what lessons she had learned. I swear, that woman’s mind was almost always in the gutter.

“Besides” she whispered “I gotta make true on my promise from this morning. Remember?”

How could I. This morning, before my first cup of coffee mind you, she had jumped on my bed and proclaimed ‘sweetie, you better get ready, cause tonight I’m gonna rock your socks off so hard, you’re gonna scream ny name.”

Of course, Lafontaine had to be there, because Perry was away and they had slept over so they wouldn’t feel so alone during the night. A friendly offer I really regretted now, because judging by their wide grin, it wouldn’t take long until Perry had audio and video proof of Carmilla’s grandiose claim. 

Since this morning she had been handsy and cuddly in a way she usually only was when we were both alone. Carmilla was no big fan of PDA, to say the least. Which made her constant hand-holding, kisses on the cheek and other displays of affection highly unnerving.

Of course, today had to be the day of Professor Gallaham’s lecture which, to be fair to Carmilla, wasn’t exactly thrilling. In pre-Carmilla times, I had easily avoided boredom ogling at his tall glass of a redhead TA named Dani but since Dani and Carmilla didn’t exactly see eye to eye on most things on the best days I had to find another source of distraction. Like actually listening to him drone on and on and watching the seconds and minutes go by painfully slowly. Ugh.

Now with Carmilla all over me for some reason, it made that even harder. Not to mention the daggers Dani shot me under the pretense of caring about my future at the uni.

When it was over I was so wired I wanted to go straight to our room but of course, Carmilla wouldn’t have it.

“Patience Cupcake” she whispered in my ear and I could have sworn she was nibbling on it, “good things come to whom can wait”.

“I’ve got things to do. Somebody kept me busy” she added as if I hadn’t practically begged her all morning to stop whatever games she was playing.

I was going to point it out to her too but before I could do that she was tenderly cradling my face leaving me completely flustered. She had the gall to laugh and strolled away but not before she had the time to land a final blow. “Remember my name, sweetie. You’re gonna need it tonight”.

Not that the afternoon was any easier. Not when it was peppered with text messages like ‘do you think you might…. Nvm, it’s probably 2 dirty’. Or ‘how about we… nah, maybe not this time’ or ‘maybe I should just stay naked?’. That one almost made me choke on my coffee. I looked around to see if she didn’t happen to be sitting at a table typing text messages but of course, she wasn’t. When Carmilla meant she had a plan she had a plan. Teasing me until I felt like rushing to nearest toilet stall and fingering myself, well, that was just part of her way with words. Or at least that’s what she would have said anyway. 

‘When I got her message ‘where are you? Waiting 4u’ I ran faster than I ever had. Who said I didn’t work out. 

When I entered our room I didn’t even have the opportunity to tell her what I thought about her texts and what she could do with them. She was faster than me (duh) and got behind me to put on a something silky over my eyes.

“Trust me” she simply says. And I do. It’s just that easy sometimes. 

She wraps me up in a hug from behind and the way she breathes in deeply, it feels like she wants to disappear into my skin, but in a good way? I close my eyes. This is how home should be. 

She leads me to the bed and asks me to lay down. “Would you prefer your front or your back first?” she then asks.

“Depends. What are we talking about?”

I can’t see her but I know she must be raising an eyebrow. ‘You’re a clever girl’ that eyebrow says. ‘You figure it out’. And I do. 

“You’re gonna give me a massage?” and I don’t know what it is in my voice because suddenly Carmilla isn’t the brash and bold vampire I know and love. 

“Well, that was the plan anyway, but if you’d rather…”

“No. A massage sounds perfect. It’s just….” And I can’t help grinning thinking about a way to get back at her.

“I just don’t see how that’s gonna make me scream your name”.

Another eyebrow raised. ‘Are you sure you want to challenge me?’ that one says.

“On your back” she decides.

I hear her squish some liquid into her hands and a smell…. 

“Is that coconut I’m smelling?”

“I know, gross, right?”

“I thought you hated it”.

“I do. Coconut’s the worst. But you like it. I’m sure she’s shrugging. A shrug I’ve to come to know as her ‘yet another small romantic favor I won’t make a big deal about’ shrug. 

She puts her hands on my body and I can see her smirk. 

“I can feel your heartbeat, cupcake.”

“That’s usually what your hands on my body do to me, yeah”.

She bends down to whisper in my ear, making me shudder. “and here I thought I was the smooth talker.”

She starts the massage and I can see it’s not her first rodeo. Irrational jealousy flares up like a bright fire but I quickly put it out. Carm’s been open about her relationships, no need to be jealous. Besides, she’s mine. Mine.

“God, that feels good” I groan, more for her benefit than anything else because I’m pretty sure she can tell.

“Oh, but I haven’t even gotten to the stuff that will make you feel really good,” she tells me and I wonder what she has planned for me. Whatever it is, I wish she got on with it because my whole body’s started tingling. 

“Just fyi, being tense is kind of the opposite of what I’m trying to achieve here,” Carm says because if nothing else she’s a sarcastic b-word. 

“I swear, carm…” I feebly protest.

“You swear what, cupcake” and I’m pretty sure she has timed the moment of the question to leave me speechless because I’m pretty sure carm is naked and is raking her body all over mine. 

She nibbles at my ear. “I think you were trying to say something before?” she says, nibbling my ear.

“Carm” I say again, in the vague hope to move her to be quicker about her whole massage business. 

“Don’t worry Hollis” she says, planting a little kiss right between my shoulder blades for good measure, “ I’m not keeping you waiting forever. I may be cruel but even I have my limits”.

My body has stopped tingling and has started vibrating. It’s amazing what Carm can do with her hands. It’s rather daunting thinking what she’s capable to do with her tongue. It’s not the kind of thoughts it’d be too clever to entertain right now and so I try to think of something boring. But eff my horny brain because right now it’s too busy picturing Carm naked to help me out. I’m pretty sure there’s not one single inch on my body Carm hasn’t either planted a little kiss on, caressed, nibbled or playfully slapped and if she doesn’t do anything about it….

“Soon, cupcake,” she says because she’s always been good at reading my needs, sometimes even before I know I have them. But sometimes she also likes to pretend she doesn’t know what I want when it’s pretty clear because torturing me must be some fun hobby for her.

Hang on. She’s going up my legs right now. Could it be… I can barely think of where exactly I want this to lead before I let out a shudder of expectation. She grabs my butt, one cheek in every hand, and breathes in in the middle. Deeply. She’s let out a sound that is between a moan and a groan of satisfaction and I couldn’t say if it was my mouth making these noises or hers, not that I was in a state of mind to care. 

If she kept it up I was gonna cum and it was going to be glorious. Just… a little more pressure…..

“Laura, if you want me to finish this, you’re gonna have to turn over.”

“Oh, eff you, Carmilla”.

Carmilla snorted, thoroughly unimpressed.

“If I’m not mistaken, I think I’m the doing the effing right now”.

I turned. I was in no mood to argue semantics with her.

“Good girl” she said. “You’re so tense. Let me make you feel all better”. 

The line was porny at best but it was exactly what I wanted to hear at that moment. I had never needed an orgasm so badly. I had been promised at least one this morning and I was going to make sure Carmilla would keep her promise.

The moment she bent down her head, my legs clamped around it., but to no avail. 

“I just need you to promise one more thing and I promise I’ll take care of you”

“Anything, Carmilla, but for god’s sake, just get on with it”.

“Keep your eyes open. I want to see the moment you’re coming undone”.

Sometimes I thought Carmilla didn’t need her fingers, her tongue or even toys for sex. Sometimes her words were more than enough to get me hot and bothered, and that was when I hadn’t been under a constant stream of innuendos and touches all day already. 

The moment her tongue touched my vagina, I screamed but I remembered to keep my promise. And just like she had always known what I needed before, she also knew I wouldn’t be satisfied with just one. Or two. Or even three. She wouldn’t be satisfied until my whole body and brain were turned to complete mush and I can’t say I was against that plan.

I thought that’d be it. What I hadn’t counted with was that Carmilla could be still be a bag full of surprises. With a superhuman strength I sometimes forgot she had, she lifted me up an had me straddle her.

“Are you ready to scream my name.?” she asked with a sinister smile.

I seriously doubted I was ready for what she had planned. But if that was the way to go, it was one hell of a way. 

“Lick my finger,” she asked, in a way that sounded more like a suggestion than a demand.

I took her finger in my mouth, making sure she could see me while I licked it like a lollipop. She hissed like the big black cat I sometimes saw lurk behind her dark eyes and I can’t say I wasn’t satisfied. 

“Now play with yourself” she continued, with a self-restraint I admired. We were both naked, sweaty, a page of paper couldn’t have fit between our two bodies but her voice was still even and calm as if she was just giving me homework.

“Remember what we talked about? Recently?”

I had no doubt I knew what she was referring to but I still needed to ask. 

“You mean when you said you wanted me to spank you and I said…”

I trailed. I had told her I wouldn’t be disinclined to trying anal, though I had been a lot more suggestive about it.

“Yes, that. Well, you’re a lucky girl, cause tonight I’m your fairy godmother and I’ll help you fulfill that wish”.

I don’t know how she could have ever picked up girls in bars with lines so corny but I would have ample time to make fun of her for that. 

If I remembered that is because while I did as instructed and played with myself (and god, that felt good) she was putting a finger in my ass. I almost jumped but a hand on the back of my neck was enough to soothe me. Carmilla wasn’t going to hurt me, that much at least I knew.

Carmilla was tender at first, making sure to see if there was any displeasure in my eyes but when she just saw raw need and lust she went faster and even put a second finger in.

“Oh,” I groaned.

“Yes?” she said, upping the tempo. 

I don’t know what I said next but it was more a grunt than anything else.

“Come on Lauren, don’t make me tell you” she coaxed me her eyes still locked on mine while I rode her fingers for what I was worth.

“You’re killing me, Karmstein” I moaned.

“Close enough, but not quite” was her only answer. I just wanted her to pick up the speed. Just a little bit. I tried to move my hips but Carmilla kept me from moving them too fast. 

“You remember what I told you this morning?”

I did. In fact, her words were seared in my brain at this point. My need to cum was stronger than anything else right now but I could still hear her words, taunting me, daring me to contradict her, daring me to challenge her.

“You think you’re ready?”

“Carm…” I moaned.

“That’s more like it” she said, the glee evident in her voice.

“Carm” I moaned again, my voice almost breaking at this point because I didn’t know how much longer I was going to be able to stand this constant pleasure.

“What’s my name” she whispered, gently nibbling my neck.

“CARMILLA!” I screamed and I didn’t care if all the room heard me. I even managed to keep my eyes open because I wanted her to see what she did to me. Her gift to me was pleasuring me beyond my wildest dreams and mine to her was letting her see a glimpse of me when I felt most naked, raw, vulnerable. 

Carmilla gently soothes my back and I try to keep my heartbeat at a more manageable rate, my arms around her neck. I’m gonna fall asleep but it’s ok. I know she’ll pick me when I crash. She always does.

……………………………………………………………..

So Laura’s finally asleep, her head slumped on my shoulder, and I guess this is the time when I have to admit something: I know Laura likes to see me as this selfless giver of pleasure, but to be honest, my motives aren’t as pure as that.

I want to give her pleasure, that much is true. But the full truth isn’t quite as noble. The full truth is that when she’s straddling me like that, her warm body still twitching, her lean arms around my neck like she trusts me with her life, the rhythm of her heartbeat matching mine, I feel a quietness I’m not used to.

Most of the times, there’s a war inside my head, carrying around a guilt that’s like an anchor around my neck will do that to you, even if you’re a badass vampire. Sometimes I feel all the girls I’ve been playing, all those I’ve toyed with. They’re shouting and screaming and hissing and I can only say: you’re all right.

But with Laura, the screams dampen. The voices shut up. The girls are just shadows from my past. I try to memorize every aspect of it, the smell of her skin, the texture of her hair, the way she quietly breathes in and out, the little smile tugging on her lip. It’s faint but I see it. I see her. 

I see her and I could never pay her back enough for what she’s given me.


	5. Books and Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Santiago and April Ludgate meet. And they both find something they didn't know they'd been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the parks & rec / brooklyn nine-nine crossover noone had asked for! It's smutty though. Oh, and if the language feels awkward it maybe because it's not my native tongue :)

Amy Santiago would have said she had had better sex but that would have been a lie. That woman in her red strap-on, with the disquieting smirk and the dead stare, had already given her three orgasms and she was well on her way to a fourth. Would it be weird to say that April Ludgate had charmed her boots off?. Yes, it would, because April Ludgate was not known to be a charmer. But in a way, she had.

They had met at a bar, Amy was with her best friend Rosa Diaz looking to get drunk. Instead, they had gotten into a conversation with two other girls. Amy Ludgate had to admit at first glance she would have been better suited for April’s cute friend, but Rosa had her eyes set on Ann and when Rosa Diaz laid on the charm no one could resist her, and certainly not Ann Perkins.

So she had gotten to talk with April instead and found that when the girl wasn’t scowling or throwing daggers with her eyes she had a deadpan sense of humor Amy felt immediately attracted to. Which may explain why not even half an hour later, they had found themselves on the way to April’s apartment, which happened to be on the first floor of the bar.

“It’s just temporary” she had said as if she was trying to convince Amy of something but Amy was only interested in her lips meeting April’s. It had been way too long since she had gotten some and she was not going to wait for it anymore.

Her lips crashed on April’s and the more petite woman may have been surprised at first but it didn’t last. She quickly took control, lifting her up with a strength Amy would have never thought she had and which she found extremely hot. Amy’s legs found their way around April’s waist and April took her to her bedroom. Pinned between the bed and April’s body, Amy knew the first orgasm wasn’t a long time away and when April threw her pants in a corner and planted her mouth on her pussy, without subtlety but with a lot of skill she might add, she could barely let out a grunt of satisfaction before her body stiffened and an orgasm swept through her body.

And when April had whispered in her ear “if you think I’m done with you, I got some news for you” she knew it wasn’t going to be the last one. She had been proven right when shortly after April had appeared with a strap-on and even though Amy had never had one she couldn’t wait to feel it. 

And feel it, she did.

Amy was wet, as wet as she had ever been, and the toy found little resistance until it was buried to the hilt inside Amy’s receptive body. Her hands grabbed April’s ass. April’s firm, grabbable ass, Amy noted in a haze, but when April didn’t move any further she looked at April to find an infuriating smirk on her face. She put her hand around Amy’s throat and Amy took a deep breath. She had often wished her lovers would be more adventurous with her but had never dared ask. And somehow a woman she had only met a few hours ago just knew. 

“Oh, the fun I’m going to have with you,” she said, looking at Amy with a gleam in her eyes Amy wasn’t sure how to feel about. 

“Then show me. Fuck me” she told April. April’s only answer was a short movement of her hips, a quick peek at how it could feel.

“I don’t think I like it very much when you tell me what to do,” she said, with another quick movement, satisfied that Amy couldn’t help closing her eyes. “Your punishment will have to wait though” she continued with the same monotone voice she had used all evening. “Right now I just want to fuck you”.

That said, April grabbed Amy’s hips and did just that, moving her toy in ways that proved she knew what she did and that were highly pleasurable to Amy. Soon enough, Amy’s body was quaking again and she had barely the time to recover when a third orgasm immediately followed through, this one even stronger and more intense. Amy took pride in being a model of fitness but she wondered how much stamina that weird but intoxicating woman above her exactly had. The toy must not only have been pleasurable for her though because April’s face contorted and she let out a rough “fuck you” before she was also twitching. 

As they were both breathing, Amy took care not to snuggle her. She sensed April wouldn't be the biggest fan of that. She didn’t mind though. She had needed to be fucked hard and that’s exactly what she had gotten. 

April’s eyes opened. “I’m done with you when I’m done with you,” she said, and with that Amy’s dormant libido was again back on track. 

“What a nice ass that is”she heard April say. She was caressing her cheeks with what was almost reverence, which did wonders for Amy. 

“You know, I was going to fuck you, but I think you’d like that too much”. Amy was about to reply when she felt a sharp swat.

“Do you like spanking? I guess today’s when we find out.” She spent a lot of time on her ass and just when Amy thought she was done, April landed another painful, awesome swat. She could never guess when they would come, she just wished April fucked her hard instead. Not that it wasn’t pleasurable but she was pretty sure she couldn’t come like that.

“I bet no one’s ever bothered to take care of your pretty ass,” said April, because apparently, she was also a mindreader. “How about….” April felt a finger enter where no man or woman had been before and there was nothing tentative about it. The strap-on had been nice but Amy felt the finger send happy tingles from the tip of her toes to her fingers. She rubbed herself on the bed but stopped when she felt April pull out the finger. 

‘Stay still’. The ‘or I won’t let you come’ was only implied but was clear for Amy to hear and so she tried to keep herself unmoving because she just wanted to get back to feeling that nice feeling. 

“Hmm, you’re a horny little thing, aren’t you” said April. “I wonder…”

It didn’t take long for Amy to know what April was wondering about because she felt a second finger put in her ass. Usually, she would have complained that it was too much but right now, right at this moment, it was exactly what she needed.   
April started to pull them in and out of her at an excruciating pace. She wanted to tell her to go faster but she didn’t think April took orders well. And if she was perfectly honest, a good part of herself liked being told what to do. She was used to telling people around and show a natural air of dominance but she had had to be taught that by Rosa. Sometimes she was exhausted from it. Sometimes she was just fucking tired playing a charade and wondering if the people around her took her for the fraud she was afraid to be.

Sometimes she just wanted to let go.

And so, when April told her to lift her ass up she did so without thinking or doubting. And she didn’t regret it. While two fingers were inside her ass, April had wriggled her tongue inside her pussy and the two sensations together felt more than amazing. More than she could possibly be asked to take. And so she didn’t. She felt like a mirror shattering in a thousand pieces, but in a good way. A really good, really intense, really unknown way. 

April was like a magician pulling out orgasms from her body and it was clearly something Amy was going to have to think about. She knew Rosa didn’t do feelings but she’d have to deal with it. She had to talk about this with somebody. 

Her thoughts were cut short when she perceived April’s voice from the haze of this incredible sexual experience she had just put her body through. 

“Don’t you think you’ve been selfish?” the scary woman was asking and Amy had to pause at that. Had she in fact been selfish? Or was she just pulling a leg? Being able to read expressions on her face would have helped but her face was the usual blank self.

“What if I have?” asked Amy, cause a question seemed like the safest way to go for her. That still didn’t please April.

“Stop talking” she almost barked. “Lay down so I can sit on your face. I believe I’m owed half a dozen or so orgasms by my last count and you’re gonna give them to me.”

She pushed Amy on the bed and hopped on her face, rubbing herself on wantonly on Amy, and it was just as thrilling for Amy as when the other girl had pounded her. Something about her taking what she wanted while giving her every opportunity to leave.

That almost made her stop. She could have pushed her off the bed and run out of the room. She could have asked to take turns with the strap-on. Instead, it had felt natural to let April take orgasms from her the way April wanted to. 

knew she had a submissive side but was she really that submissive? She knew she liked fooling around with girls but could it maybe be that she couldn’t get satisfaction unless it was with another girl? 

That made her pause again. Who was that woman on her face that she could rock the careful foundations of her world that way, that she made Amy second guess so much in so little time?

“What’s up down there?” asked April. “I thought I’d given you instructions”.

Amy laughed. It was her time now to surprise April.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna give it to you” she said, swiftly pushing April on her back. “But I’m sick of laying like this. It’s my turn to make you scream”.

April almost sneered but she was almost sure she saw a glint of… something in her eyes. Surprise? Excitement? Pride? She didn’t care which, frankly, as long as she got to taste that pussy, and if her nose didn’t play tricks with her, it was a very tasty pussy.

She ate her out as if it was her last meal because they were a little beyond romantic niceties at that point. Sweaty, shaking and eyes glazed over, she just filled a ravenous hunger for April’s pussy and April responded in kind. It wasn’t enough though. Something nagged at the back of Amy’s head. That she should give their fuck sessions that extra kick but she wasn’t exactly sure how.

Then it hit her. The glistening strap-on, right beside her.

“So you into ass play, hmm?” she asked April but didn’t wait for an answer.

She took the strap-on and started playing around with it at April’s opening, which elicited a complaint.

“Stop playing around” April moaned. “You want to fuck me, fuck me. Show me what you got”.

That was more than enough.

“If you’re asking so nicely” Amy purred and put the strap-on deeper inside April. “How’s it feel? You like being fucked? You like my juices inside you?” She remembered something April had done to her and wondered if April was into that too. Just one way to find out. She put a hand around April’s throat and it felt like nothing she had ever felt before.

She started putting the strap-on deeper and deeper inside her until April was full of it. Until April’s body tensed up and she rolled her eyes in her back, her mouth wide open.

She calmed down, her heart still beating fast and looked at Amy. “Seems like there’s more to you than I thought”. 

“Hmm” approved Amy “you’re telling me”.

“That was certainly different” added Amy. It wasn’t even close to the full truth but it’d have to do for now. She saw April had already closed her eyes and she started looking for her clothes. 

“What are you doing?” asked April. 

“Dressing” answered Amy. She really didn’t think she’d want her to stick around but once again she was surprised. 

“Don’t be an idiot. Stay here. But no cuddling” she warned, as though she was afraid Amy would suddenly give her a surprise hug. “Oh, and if you’re around sometime or whatever, just, you know, we should maybe exchange number or something.”

“Sounds like a good idea”.

“Ok. Sleep”. 

Amy smiled. There was certainly more to April Ludgate than she had previously thought. And maybe she would get to find out what.


End file.
